When All Is Said and Done
by Viwiel Singollo
Summary: The new Council hears about portals popping into existence all around the country and investigates. How will Cutter's team react when they're forced to work with strangers? And so things wouldn't be too easy, there's some history between two members of the teams.
1. Note to self: get more pain meds

**Fandoms:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Primeval

**Summary:** What if people from the International Joined Council (of Watchers and Slayers) found out about the anomalies?

**Disclaimer:** Nothing about _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ or _Primeval_ belongs to me.

* * *

**Part 1:**Where Lester lets Claudia know she'll have to inform Cutter's team they'll have to share their playground with other kids.

* * *

1.

"You're bringing them into this?" Claudia questioned Sir James Lester as she followed him navigating the well light, light gray hallways. "You can't be serious! They won't be happy this was kept in secret even this long," she shook her head – just thinking about their reaction was putting a pressure behind her eyes that was threatening to evolve into a full blown headache.

Lester glanced over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at her, "I'm quite serious. They're going to like it even less if we keep this to ourselves for any longer. Eventually they are going to find out about this mess, no matter what we do. It's better if we tell them, don't you agree?" it really was not a question.

Claudia tried to remember if she had any pain medicines in her purse. She usually did, but the last few weeks had been trying and she feared she'd run out.

"Fine," she gritted her teeth. As much as she didn't like it, he was right. It would be better if they heard it from them and not some other way. "Who's going to inform Cutter's team?" she asked, they'd finally reached Lester's office.

"Who do you think?" he looked at, his expression indicating he thought she was being particularly slow. He closed the door to her face before she got time to protest, leaving her glaring at his door.

_Damn it,_ she cursed mentally. She was positive they wouldn't like it. She'd better stock on those meds.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not terribly invested these drabbles right now, but I'd still love to hear what you think if you end up reading them.


	2. Dinos

**Fandoms:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Primeval  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing about Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Primeval belongs to me.

* * *

**Part 2:** Where Giles gets a curious and concerning phone call.

* * *

"Who was that?" Buffy looked at Giles questioningly. She had only caught the end of the phone conversation when she'd stepped in Giles' office but the tone of it had made her curious.

Giles looked up, obviously not expecting to see her there. "Oh, Buffy, I didn't hear you come in. I just got the most curious phone call from the Home Office," Giles took off his glasses and fished his pockets for the cloth to clean them with. Buffy could immediately tell by that mannerism that she wouldn't like the reason behind the phone call.

Giles found what he was looking for and continued with a heavy sigh, "Apparently they've stumbled across something that we should know of." He frowned as he thought about what he'd just been told.

"Well?" Buffy prompted when Giles didn't say anything in a while. "What is it?" she got too impatient to wait for Giles to continue.

Giles got that expression he usually did when she disturbed him while he was thinking about something, but went on regardless. "There have been some kinds of portals – they call them anomalies, that lead into different periods of time. There have been all kinds of creatures rampaging among the general public. Dinosaurs, some kind of enormous ancient insects…" Giles relayed what they had told him.

"What?" Buffy yelped. Out of all possible things it could have been, she certainly hadn't been prepared it to be about dinos running around. "What's causing them, the anomalies?"

"They seem to think they're scientific in nature. I think it'd be better if we confirmed their theory."

Buffy nodded, "I'll arrange a meeting with the inner core. Even if it's something based on science, we can't let monsters prey on people."

"Quite."


	3. Sharing of the sandbox

**Fandoms:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Primeval  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing about Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Primeval belongs to me.

* * *

**Part 3:** Where Claudia informs Cutter of the recent turn.

* * *

Nick was talking with Claudia when he happened to look over her shoulder and noticed some people who didn't seem to belong there. "Who are those people, what are they doing here?" he questioned Claudia.

Claudia glanced at first where he was looking and then at her wrist watch. It seemed they were just in time.

"They are members of the Joined International Council." She informed Cutter, then braved forward, "They're going to be working with us on this one."

"Why?" Nick narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the idea of having more government types around when the existing ones were hard enough to get along with.

"They specialize on these kinds of things," Claudia told him, keeping it as vague as possible.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means they're going to be working with us and you'll have to deal with it," she told him sharply, ending the conversation.


	4. Ten bucks

**Fandoms:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Primeval  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing about Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Primeval belongs to me.

* * *

**Part 4:** Where Xander talks with Stephen.

* * *

"Xander."

"Stephen," Xander mirrored Stephen's curt nod, taking a place next to the man on the bench.

"You're in then?" Stephen asked casually as he stuffed a knife in his boot.

"So it looks like," Xander agreed. "Giles and the girls are pretty adamant. Not that I want a variety of predators roaming free," he added.

There was a moment of silence while they geared up before Stephen spoke again, "How is she?"

Xander smile crookedly, "I wondered how long it'd take for you to ask… You just won me ten bucks from Dawn," he remarked lightly. The lightness of his expression didn't last long as he thought how to answer Stephen's question. "She's fine. Not great – but yeah, she's fine."

"Does she know I'm here?"

"No," Xander shook his head. "Not yet anyway. She will, sooner or later. I'd bet on the sooner, and I've been on the winning streak for a while now."

Stephen didn't reply anything to that. They were silent, Stephen arming himself and Xander sitting there and observing him.

"I did the right thing," Stephen didn't know who he was trying to assure more, himself or Xander. "It wouldn't have worked…" he trailed off.

Xander tilted his head as he looked at Stephen, seemingly searching for something from his expression, "I don't think she agrees…" He left the rest of the sentence unvoiced when he stood up to join Willow on the other side of the clearing.

_And neither do you._


End file.
